Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 + (3 - 9 \times 8) \times 3 $
Explanation: $ = 3 + (3 - 72) \times 3 $ $ = 3 + (-69) \times 3 $ $ = 3 - 207 $ $ = -204 $